Another Nightmare
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: Kyouya and Nile are staying at Ginga's house and Nile has a nightmare. SLASH! Nile/Kyouya


**Hey guys! Sorry it's been over a month since I updated/posted anything! It is all coming slowly but school is just tiring me! Anyway, you're probably wondering how this one-shot came along? No? Well, let me tell you anyway! I was just giong through my folders after finishing my work in chemistry when I came across this one-shot I had apparently written and didn't realise. So I spent a short time editing (I don't like the one-shot at all) and then decided it was good enough even though it was still not good. But here it is anyway! So, you know, enjoy it and review? :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB in any way, shape or form. **

* * *

The sound of gunshots rung in his ears, forcing him to collapse to his knees in pain. He could just feel it. He knew what had happened, before he even got up and ran towards where the gunshots had sounded from. There were houses upon houses, each having families trapped inside from the mass murderer on the loose.

The two lovers outside should've been paying more attention. Maybe then one of them would've heard the sound of someone following them before they were forced to run for their lives.

If he'd been paying more attention to his surroundings, Nile would've realised Kyouya's absence before it was too late, but he hadn't. And now things had taken a turn for the worse as he tried to find the exact place the shots had been.

He ran down another twisting street and saw a lifeless lump of flesh and blood lying there.

He collapsed to his knees beside the lifeless form of his boyfriend, tears running down his face. He had lost all he had in life besides Beyblade, but that meant nothing to him with Kyouya gone. He had nothing left to live for.

-X-o-X-

Kyouya woke to the sound of soft crying from the next room of Ginga's house, immediately knowing who it was and became angry that the red haired boy hadn't allowed him to sleep in a room with his younger boyfriend.

He slowly got out of his bed and tip-toed out of the room to the bedroom Nile was sleeping in.

"Nile?" He whispered, trying to determine whether the younger boy was asleep or not as he entered the room.

No reply came and the crying intensified making it clear that Nile was still asleep. Kyouya continued to cross the room, proceeding to gently shake the boy awake from his nightmare, noticing the tears running down his face as he slept.

"Nile," He whispered again, "Wake up, its only a nightmare."

Slowly the boy mumbled and woke, still with tears running down his cheeks. The second he realised it was Kyouya in front of him, he latched his body onto him, sobbing into the elder boy's chest.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm right here," Kyouya whispered in his ear in an attempt to sound soothing. It wasn't like he comforted people everyday so he wasn't very good at it. He knew not to ask about the nightmare until later though, otherwise it could take even longer to calm him down.

"You… dead…" Nile mumbled against Kyouya's bare chest.

Kyouya was about to ask what it meant when he realised what was going on. He realised that during the nightmare, he had died and that this very fact was the cause of his boyfriend's distress.

"I'm not going anywhere Nile," He murmured, sitting down on the bed with the Egyptian in his lap. Said boy sat comfortably, starting to slow the tears and relax a bit until after about five minutes there were no longer any tears and they just sat together in comfort.

As the time passed, very quickly, Kyouya became aware that the other boy was now nearly asleep in his arms. He smiled and lent down, pressing a light kiss to Nile's forehead, murmuring, "Goodnight."

Nile smiled. "Goodnight," He whispered, snuggling in to Kyouya's chest and falling asleep.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Kyouya watched the sleeping boy's chest rise and fall in his arms as he stroked the thin, two-coloured hair.

Kyouya looked up as some light entered through the now-open door. There stood Ginga, frowning slightly at the pair who shouldn't have been in the same room before smiling in realisation.

"I was wondering why he'd calmed down," He said happily, walking into the room and sitting on the bed. He sat staring at Nile for a while before speaking again. "You take good care of him, you know that?"

Kyouya stared at Ginga for a moment.

"If you ever say that again, I will tear you limb from fucking limb."

Ginga giggled. "But it's true! If it was anyone else you would've told them to grow up and take it like a man!"

Kyouya was indecisive about attacking Ginga and disrupting Nile's sleep for a moment, putting the thought aside though and simply using words.

"Ginga Hagane, you will shut your fucking mouth and leave this room before I force you to leave," He whispered angrily through gritted teeth.

Ginga was smiling widely as he stood up from the bed and made his way to the door.

"It's still cute to watch!" He said happily, running back to his own bedroom as soon as he'd said it.

The awake male glared at the closed door for a good five minutes before moving his boyfriend out of his lap and onto the bed and tucking him in, climbing under the blankets too and pulling the boy closer, falling asleep to sweet, sweet dreams.


End file.
